


and if roses bloom, let them

by 506b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/506b/pseuds/506b
Summary: i offer u: boys, soft ones





	and if roses bloom, let them

**Author's Note:**

> i offer u: boys, soft ones

falling in love with jongin wasn’t expected, but it certainly isn’t unpleasant.

sehun realizes, as they stand side by side in the middle of the public garden, that he’s fallen in love with jongin. and he doesn’t freak out, or feel sad, or try to deny his feelings. he accepts it immediately because, really, being in love with kim jongin is nice. it amplifies that feeling of warmth sehun gets when he talks to him, makes every comforting touch just that much nicer. sehun is happy to love him.

he looks around, at all the blooming flowers surrounding them, and thinks about all the blooming flowers in his heart. then, he mentally smacks himself for being so cheesy, but he smiles regardless.

jongin smiles too, and says, “what’s got you so happy?”

“you,” sehun replies easily. he doesn’t think about it too hard, because he’s just telling the truth. it’s not out of the ordinary for him to say things like that, anyway. jongin doesn’t look like he minds, with the way his smile grows wider, and he lightly nudges sehun’s arm.

–

he doesn’t say anything right away. because jongin, he doesn’t need any type of announcement, doesn’t require a declaration of feelings. he has some crazy ability to read sehun like an open book, even despite all sehun’s walls that he has up; jongin has always seen through them, and that’s what makes them such a great duo.

and it’s not like sehun hasn’t been in love with him for years prior. he just realized it for himself, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t already happening. flowers have been blooming in his chest for a long time.

–

the first time he does bring it up to jongin, though, it isn’t a big deal. he doesn’t sweat, doesn’t try to take it back immediately. he’s comfortable, telling his best friend that he’s in love with him.

and jongin doesn’t even blink. “i love you too, hun.”

“in the way that i love you, right?” because sehun, he can’t read jongin like jongin can read him. so he’s making sure.

“of course,” jongin affirms. “i have for a long time.” and sehun takes that as his cue to kiss him, not for the first time ever, but it’s the first time that it’s like this; out of love, and not just curiosity. when they part, jongin’s face is full of affection, and sehun smiles at the warmth in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked this :~) i don’t.. usually write stuff like this anymore (my older works r kinda similar to this kind of style but like.. not my recents) but this was fun nd jus kinda.. i didn’t think abt my wording too much so it was Relaxing u feel.
> 
> also i’m @baekcore on twitter


End file.
